User blog:ElectricEnder222/RWBY Volume 3 Soundtrack
EDIT: It's not Volume 3. It's 2. Don't mind my complete stupidity as I try and clear this up. Welcome RWBY friends to my special blog post about the just released (literally, like an hour ago) soundtrack that I have just recently bought and have listened to 100 times. (Oh yeah!) First, we have the ever popular Time to Say Goodbye that most of you have probably already bought before. Classy and badass as awesome. With a hint of dark tone and amazing Vocals by Casey Lee Williams. Next, is the guitar-fueled 'Die', which serves as a much more darker song than all the rest. Complete with ever-so-depressing lyrics and tones, it still remains awesome thanks to the fast-paced music and intrusmentals. Then, the dancing favorite: Shine, which, as you all remember, served as the song for JNPR's totally legit dance and somewhat convienent dance number. Dream Come True is next on the list, and is a somewhat pop-jazzy song that relates to Pyrrha's inner feelings for Jaune and how she's trying to get him to notice her. A nice touch from the darkened songs we have before, (Minus Shine and Boop, the latter coming up next) and has a good pace to it. Next, is 'Caffiene' the official song for Team CVFY, now extended and still awesome, with a heavy drum and electric guitar base, and two lovely screaming vocalists. This song feels like it's fueled by caffiene itself, and won't disappointe. Fast-paced, exciting, and brings a level of awesomeness to the newly introduced 2nd year team. However, we have to bring it down a bit, as here comes 'All Our Days', a slow-paced song with haunting vocals and lyrics brought to life by Casey. It's also the song that played at the End of 'A Minor Hiccup', and talks about promises and staying by others' sides. All in all, a very beautiful song that you will enjoy. And now. The song that all Renora shippers will explode over: 'Boop' A song that basically describes Nora's inner feelings for Ren, how she feels that they can be 'together-together', and talks about how they've been together for a long time and whatnot. A very upbeat, happy-go-lucky piece that I think brings a new level of meaning to the two best friends' relationship. Bringing down the mood by 99% percent, is 'Sacrifice', the dark and moody song that talks about death and how she/he won't be 'your' sacrifice, but, in my opinion, also foreshadows a more darker element to RWBY, and, thanks to Casey (Again) she manages to bring a very haunting tone to the song. And last comes the two new versions of the song that started it all: 'This Will Be The Day.' Now in Acoustic and Electronic. Along with this comes another rendition of Time to Say Goodbye. The acoustic version is more sorrowful, and a definitely in a slower pace, and the electronic renditions are more cut and the words clip. However, still good pieces. Conclusion: Another amazing soundtrack by the talented Jeff Williams and Casey Williams, I highly advise not missing out on this one. So, what are YOUR thoughts on these new songs? And which song do you like the best? -With my Work Done, Ele out! Category:Blog posts